


Conventions

by Marlemarle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude runs a law firm, Established Relationship, M/M, dimitri has fine motor skills issues, everyone is a weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: Dimitri bubbled with excitement and he was not cooped up in their bedroom.This was a good thing and perhaps Claude will find something that he will find interesting.——Dimitri likes Shojo Manga and they go to a convention
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read like always + this may be a bit script-y as this was originally part of a script for a comic that will never happen.
> 
> How it works legally (Rating wise I guess) is based on Germany because that’s where I live

Due to some strange turn of events, Dimitri has become a fan of romance manga targeted at young girls.

While cleaning out the basement and attic of their house, Claude found some very old books, comics and -well- manga from his youth. Instead of surrendering all of them to the local library, they decided to pick through some of them to see if they should keep any.

Claude decided to keep old fantasy novels that he remembered to be very fond of in his youth. Books that were, now that he thought about it, too gory to be considered “young adult” or marketed to young teenagers. But since the main characters were not legal adults yet, publishers felt like it was better to sell these to children.

He also kept the few (many) mature comics he purchased during his sexual awakening that he was both too embarrassed about to hand to the nice library lady and too curious if he still enjoyed them. Thank the lord for Fódlan lax laws of what conducts pornography.

Dimitri, surprisingly, seemed to be only interested in the kitschy love stories of young girls that thought of themselves to be the most ordinary girl in the world, finding love in a magic world that they found themselves in by chance or in their part time job that was oddly specific or in the school or somewhere else.

Claude had no memory of ever buying these comics himself and assumed that it was one of the many gifts his grandfather gave him in hopes that it was something he liked. His grandfather was vaguely aware that he liked comics and that he liked fantasy and the few innocent looking BLs and GLs and mature comics that were just laying around in his room looked close enough to whatever his grandfather picked up at the store. He thanked himself for never trying to explain his grandfather why there was a difference.

Thus Dimitri started his own collection. He said these stories make him happy and he thinks the art is cute, so Claude happily continued to indulge him and always brought him the volumes he asked for whenever he was in a mall or a bookstore.

It also encouraged Dimitri to start practicing writing by hand again, as he started to prefer giving Claude a hand-written note, instead of simply sending a text with his wishes.

Dimitri also managed a break through in regaining his fine motor skills.

Breaking an egg, without leaving any shell shards in the yolk.

He tried to follow a pancake recipe that was listed in one of the manga he read. Unfortunately he couldn’t taste it himself but he was still proud of managing to do everything by hand.

Flipping the pancakes, mixing the batter, cracking the eggs.

Tasks that seem mundane to the average person but for Dimitri felt similar to a very young child holding a whisk for the first time.

So all in all, the current development of his overall health, seemed to go more smoothly because of the kitschy love stories and while Claude did not particularly care about the stories themselves, he cared about Dimitri a lot and was happy to hear him rattle about whatever caught his attention at the moment.

And because he cared about Dimitri he also was accompanying him to that anime convention which name he has already forgotten.

Sure, Claude did ask himself, standing at the entry of the building, what on earth he was doing there and if it was to late to return now. But just glancing at Dimitri for a second reminded him, this was not his to enjoy.

Dimitri bubbled with excitement and he was not cooped up in their bedroom.

This was a good thing and perhaps Claude will find something that he will find interesting.

Besides, they were mostly here to see the panel one of Dimitri’s favorite artist is giving and to go to the artist alley to, maybe, purchase some content from other artists.

He can deal with a few hours of smelly teens and confused parents. Not that teenagers who like anime and manga are necessarily more smelly. Adolescents were just smelly in general. Something about their hormones.

“The panel doesn’t start until three hours,” Dimitri mentioned once they were inside.

Why did they come so early?

“Ah, so we have time.” Claude mumbled solemnly. He looked at Dimitri with wide expecting eyes, “what do you want to do then?”

Dimitri frowned deep in thought “Artist alley,”

“Artist Alley,” Claude repeated. Both nodded at each other.

Dimitri lead the way through the masses. He was the taller of the two and wider and more threatening, so people moved out of his way instinctively. Claude grabbed part of his jumper to not lose him and also to get dragged along in whatever quest they were going to conquer.

The hall with the artists was – full and loud. But the social culture made everyone automatically behave very polite and proper. Dutifully queuing up at the different booths and tables and stepping out of the line if they were just window shopping.

It amused Claude in a way he couldn’t explain.

They did find the few artists Dimitri wanted to see. He has followed them on their social media and Claude was confused, as he did not know when Dimitri got social media anyways.

When he asked about that he only received a vague answer about one of his favorite manga ending and looking for more content.

They chatted briefly with each artist. Claude forced every single one of them to awkwardly chuckle at his joke of being a walking wallet and Claude even politely pocketed a business card of each and every one.

The thing that surprised Claude about the artist alley was the, well, drawn pornography that was just openly up for grabs at the tables. Some artists put some cheeky stickers above the naughty parts of their display pieces, but it still made Claude make a mental note to look up what the laws of this country, regarding R-Rated content, were.

(Something about penises being erect at an angle that is more than 45

Degrees, it was not his specification.)

They strolled through the aisles, Dimitri happily holding his loot in his arms and seeming more chipper than he has in a while.

So far this trip has been a win overall.

Claude stepped dead in his tracks when he noticed a certain familiar bowl cut. A haircut he wanted to ask to do his tax return for him. A haircut that was on his payroll. A haircut belonging to a certain bookkeeper named Ignatz.

Just a glance at the banner that – probably – Ignatz put up, told him, that some raunchy art was sold.

A dangerous mischievous grin etched itself into his face and he walked over to wait in the queue in front of his table.

Dimitri stood next to him confused and surprised, not sure yet what Claude’s mission was.

Claude was right and the artist in question was indeed Ignatz, selling some well drawn porn at an anime convention.

“Hello Ignatz,”

All the color drained from Ignatz face as his brain registered the presence of Claude. The happy smile he gave his customer disappear from his face in a second. Claude had his phone in his hand.

“I didn’t know you were selling porn,” Claude’s grin grew wider, his eyes turning into small slits, “Do I not pay you well enough?”

Ignatz swallowed, “Hello Claude,” he covered his business cards with his hands, “this is just a hobby.”

His voice was small, so Claude knew he had the upper hand in this conversation.

Dimitri started to chime in, “Oh, so you are Iced-Milk! What a surprise, Ignatz. I love your work”

Ignatz started to turn red. He was mortified at the realization that one of his followers on social media was someone he knew and nonetheless the boyfriend of his boss.

“What,” Claude exclaimed way to loud, “you knew Ignatz drew this and you didn’t let me know? You kept such good gossip from me.”

“Well, I did not know it was from Ignatz.”

“Please don’t fire me.” Ignatz whispered, almost to silent for anyone but himself to hear.

Claude stopped smirking at Ignatz, leaning his head to the side. He hummed

, “I have to think about that.”

Ignatz started to cover his face. He was both turning hot and cold. Mortified and terrified.

“I’m just joking,” Claude shrugged. He smiled a little friendly, “I’m not legally allowed to fire you for things you do in your private life anyways. Unless it’s like murder.”

The tension left Ignatz shoulders. He stayed suspicious as Claude was still holding the phone in front of him.

“But I do have request,” Claude’s smirk turned mischievous again, “so if you don’t want me to tell Hilda or Lorenz or Raphael or –“

“What do you want?”

Claude became giddy with excitement, “Can you please do my tax returns for me?”

Ignatz blinked in confusion, “That’s it?”

“You should have asked for a commission, Claude!”

Claude petted his boyfriend’s shoulder, “No sweetie, I want my tax returns done.” He turned back to Ignatz, “will you do it?”

Ignatz sighed loudly, “Yes.”

“Great, I’ll even buy something from you right now!” Claude leaned down to pick up a book.

Ignatz immediately jumped up and shielded his table from Claude’s grabby hands, “Nothing is for sale!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look up what I do on twitter - I sometimes draw 
> 
> SFW: @mettwursttoast  
NSFW: @rawmettwurst


End file.
